Miraculous Demigods
by LotusLillyFlower
Summary: Marinette and Adrien Along with Alya Chloe and Nino are Demigods
1. Introduction

A/N I just gotten into PJO so if there's any inaccuracies tell me and I will either bend the canon or fix it This has happened before on other fandoms I'm a part of so I know what to do at least I will at least give a list on what godly parent For each ML character I have made a demigod at the moment

Marinette:Tyche

Adrien:Aphrodite

Chloe:Aphrodite

Alya:Athena

Nino:Apollo

And a Final note before I end this chap is ML canon is bent a bit so this fic actually works mostly making one parent a step parent or changing their age


	2. Possible Akuma?

A/N I'm aware I created the introduction and the first chapter in the same day but This Chap is switching from Marinette's and Percy's POVs which is just ML characters noticing the Greek World and Them Meeting the Demigods

Chapter One

Possible Akuma?

Marinette's Third Person POV

 _Hi I'm Marinette and I started to notice something odd me and all of my friends have either a missing parent or a step parent And not even Tikki knows why? And also I along with Adrien,Nino And Alya have ADHD and Dyslexia Also I think Chloe has ADHD but takes Medication for it So I was at the Park along with Alya and Adrien who I just started to befriend and Nino too then I saw it_

"Is that some sort of Akuma?" Marinette Asked

It was some sort of bird but looked like a woman

"That looks like a Harpy but... that's from...Greek...Mythology" Alya said with a shocked tone to her voice

"And Why are those teenagers wielding weapons" Adrien Asked

"We are definitely going crazy" Said Nino

Then they watched the Harpy "die" Marinette and Alya Walked up to the weapon wielding teens with Adrien and Nino

"Why do you guys have weapons" We All Asked

"And fighting a Harpy with the weapons" Said Alya

The Teens All were shocked at us saying this

And One of them cursed in Greek

"You could see that?"Said A jet black haired boy

"All of us could and you definitely aren't French" Said Alya

Percy's Third Person POV

 _We were all sent to Paris. To bring 5 demigods to camp and suddenly 4 clearsighted mortals see us fight a Harpy and question us about what they saw? Then I heard them all ask_

 _"Why did you say that kind of language anyway?"_

 _These were four of the 5 Demigods we were supposed to bring to camp but where's the fifth demigod?_

 _Then they went back to where they were_

"Looks like we found 4 of the 5 demigods" Percy Said

"And That Brown Haired Girl is definitely one of my sisters" Said Annabeth

"And one who is definitely realized already I literally overheard her" Said Nico

 _A/N I have just lengthened the chap so it's not too short_


	3. Exchange Students

A/N Italics are Either Ancient Greek Thoughts or a Character Narrating most Perspectives are in the Third Person but may enter the First Person POV at some random point

Chapter Two

Exchange Students

Adrien's POV

 _So I still can't believe what I saw yesterday it definitely wasn't a Akuma and why did it turn into yellow dust? And how did those teenagers get ahold of weapons they never answered I do remember them saying "Dammit" (A/N that's the Reason for the T rating) And "You could see that?" Which I'm still not sure of how but now it's time for class again when Mademoiselle Bustier announced this_

"Class we have 5 Foreign Exchange Students from America today" She Said

And the teenagers with the weapons were the Exchange Students

" _I'm not even sure if I should tell the teacher that I saw the exchange students fighting a giant bird with weapons. or as Alya called it a Harpy?"Adrien Thought_

 _Alya's POV_

 _Those Exchange Students are the Teens who fought the Harpy with Weapons Mademoiselle Bustier introduced them as Percy,Nico,Leo,Annabeth and Piper she only said Pipers First Name and said she asked her too?_

Time Skip to Lunch)

"The exchange students are the weapon wielding teens from yesterday" Said Marinette

"I'm still not even sure how they even got the weapons" Said Adrien

"And the fact that they were fighting a Giant Bird and turned it into Yellow Dust" Said Nino

"I can kinda relate to Annabeth is what Mademoiselle Bustier called her "Said Alya

"We were talking about the Bird from yesterday Alya" Said Marinette

"Oh And I'm not sure what the yellow dust is and why it was blown away even though there was no breeze"Alya Responded

"And I'm wondering why they spoke Dammit in a weird language I could somehow understand" Said Nino

"I think that was Ancient Greek which we shouldn't be able to understand" Said Alya


	4. Mist? Demigods? Chloe?

A/N making chapters 3 and 2 in the same day is pretty fun for me to do haha

Chapter 3

Mist? Demigods? Chloe?

Marinettes POV

A hour after school

 _Hi It's Marinette Again and after Alya said that we all heard the exchange students speak Ancient Greek and understand it? which isn't supposed to even be possible then I heard this while at a cafe with my friends_

 _"So those 4 Demigods we found yesterday were talking about us? at Lunch"Said Percy_

 _"I overheard the whole conversation" said Piper_

 _"And I found out the brown haired girl is named Alya" Piper Also Said_

 _"And they probably don't know about the Mist" said Leo_

 _"Chloe is definitely a Daughter of Aphrodite" Said Annabeth_

"They're Calling Us Half-god and Chloe is a daughter of Aphrodite?"said Alya knowing what Demigod Meant

"And what's the Mist? and it's not foggy out" Said Marinette

"And they Said we were talking about them" Said Adrien

"And Piper heard our conversation" Said Nino

Nino's POV

 _After we overheard the Exchange Students talking about this "Mist" and "demigods" which Alya says is half human half god this is our reaction_

"If the exchange students are saying we're half god and about this so called Mist we need to confront them about it" Said Alya

"We should confront them right after finishing our meals though" Said Marinette

"And confront them suddenly" Adrien Said

"Maybe not too sudden" Said Nino

A/N I extended chapter 3 so that's it's much longer


	5. We’re Demigods?

Chapter 4

We're Demigods?

Adrien's POV

 _We had finished eating and were ready to confront the Exchange Students about what we just heard them say then they said that Greek Mythology was real and that they were demigods Alya basically told us what it meant half human half god with her reaction and then Annabeth said this_

"You're Demigods"

"Wait What _!" We all said_

 _"How could this be possible? It Sounds Impossible but they did already mention demigods before so I'm gonna take it with a grain of salt" Adrien Thought in Greek_

 _"Wait did I Just think in Greek" Adrien Thought_

"You must've heard our reactions and was prepared to talk about this" said Alya


End file.
